


We did it

by fandomtrashiness



Series: StormPilot! [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Stormpilot, poe is a big softie, super cute, they're cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Rise of Skywalker spoilers ahead!Poe and Finn are cute.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: StormPilot! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598161
Kudos: 31





	We did it

“We did it!”

Finn’s smile never fails to make me feel better.

I bound towards him, forgetting even to check on BB-8, my only thoughts are of my lips reaching his.

He wraps me tightly in his arms, and I melt at his gentle scent.

How does he still smell so nice after jumping off a star destroyer?

“We did it.” I smile.

His lips finally connect to mine, and the feeling is pure bliss.

We won.

The emperor is dead, the First Order is gone!

“We’ll finally have time to be just us. No battles, just us.” Finn says.

I tangle my fingers in his hair.

“Good.” I say.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a series of oneshots of my favorite boys! aka i'm pissed that they didn't kiss in rise of skywalker


End file.
